Try to Understand
by Seikina25
Summary: Everyone knows but he doesn't. They're happy chatting but he's alone. He thought they are going to understand yet he is disappointed. He is broken. He is something not important so why did he made his hopes high? He doesn't know the difference between real and fake now. Please, try to understand...he whispers to the darkness that seemed to welcome and torture him at the same time.
1. Prologue

**_Gomenasai! I know I haven't been active for...a long time and I don't know how long exactly. I have been so busy with school lately that I didn't have the time to update the first story. I deeply apologize. Although, I don't really think somebody was reading my first story so, I guess there is nothing to apologize for, right? Anyway, if there is anyone who is reading my story, please review and here is my apology story._**

 ** _Onwards with the story!_**

He is running. At that moment, all he knows is to run, run for his life. It wasn't anything he have seen before. What happened? Actually, right at this very second, he does not know anymore. He continued to run, almost tripping on loose stones on the ground. Sweat slowly poured down his forehead down to his face, and to his neck. He made a sharp turn and stopped for a while. He is panting but he tried to make it as soundless as possible. Who knows? Maybe the creatures that is after him could hear his breathing or his very heartbeat. Echoes of shouting is heard from the distance and he quickly calm himself. He wouldn't be able to think clearly if he let his fear envelope himself.

"Where is he?" Ask the man near his hiding place.  
"I don't know! How could you lose sight of him?!"  
"We should look for him and fast! Sir would get pissed at us!"

As he heard the conversation going on, he couldn't help but panic a little. He almost trembled even. This creatures are looking for him? The only thing that he can think of is to escape, go to somewhere where nobody knows who he is. He didn't even agreed to be part of all this anyway. The question that is bugging him is why? Why is he dragged part of the world that the truth is seen? The person who told him to seek the truth also told him that everyone lives in arrogance. He shouldn't have thought of grasping what wasn't meant to be got. His idiocy led him to this situation that led him asking himself yet another 'why did he have to believe about what that person said?'

Silent debating with himself made him calm even if only a fraction. His heartbeat slowed down to it's original beating and he tried to sharpen his hearing to hear any movement of any of them around him. He almost sighed in relief when he heard no noise and he continued his journey. He made his way to the left, and straight ahead the forest that he saw. He needed to go where he could finally calm himself, breathe normally and know that he is now safe from all this. Unfortunately, looks like won't be getting that easily.

After he made a right turn, his eyes caught movement on the path where he is walking to that he quickly made his mind to hide at the tree he just passed by. His eyes are observant and for once he is grateful about it. A man, who he recognized as one of them that he saw, began looking for his surroundings. He breathe slowly in and out, trying to calm the raging of his heartbeat. The man began sniffing the air as if he could find him with his scent. The male just bowed his head down and walked away. He sighed in relief, glad that he was able to hide from the man. He was about to get out of his hiding place when a hand was placed about his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw the man grinning down at him as he muttered the words "I've found you," in a mocking voice. That's the last thing he heard before letting his eyes roll, his body to fall limp and his mind to a sleep...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi there! (to whoever is reading there) Here is the first chapter of my story. The first update from yesterday was a prologue. I am in a very good mood and few inspirations struck me so here I am. I might not be able to add another chapter for my first fanfic because I am out of ideas for that one. I will go add some in the future. Anyway, please review.**_

 _ **Onwards with the story!**_

He woke up from the blaring of the alarm clock on his bedside table. He doesn't always need the alarm clock since he can wake up earlier than his set time. He stood up and made his bed. He made a beeline towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb down his light blue locks that seem to fly towards every direction. When he was done, he made his way towards the school that he will be. He must be early for he had to make a good first impression for the freshmen this year. It was his first day in 2nd high school after all.

Kuroko Tetsuya, that is his name. Right now, he made his way towards where the opening ceremony will be held. It is for the freshmen that had chosen to be in his school, Seirin High. As always, with his height, a dual colored hair guy named Kagami Taiga saw Kuroko making his way towards the campus. He runs to catch up to the smaller male.

"Yo Kuroko!" He yelled that made Kuroko turn his head.  
"Kagami-kun, good morning. It is unusual for you to be here so early. What made you do so?"  
"Are you trying to imply that I am like that lazy Ahomine?!"  
"You said that yourself, Kagami-kun. Are you sure you aren't like him?"  
"I am not! I am here this early is because we will have morning practice after this right? Plus, there will be new members for the team," Kagami says with a grin.

Kuroko just shook his head. They turn their attention towards the principal making his speech about thanking the freshmen that they picked Seirin High. He also talked about the rules and regulations of the school before finally ending the speech with a welcome of the principal. He also said that they are now free to go to their own clubs or try to make some of the freshmen to join their clubs. The light and shadow made their way towards the Seirin Basketball Team Court when students began filing out of the meeting that morning.

As they entered the court, a female, now third year, has the whistle on her lips, blowing it, signaling a break for her fellow third year members of the basketball club. She has her clipboard with her and she wears a clip on the right side of her brown hair. Her name is Aida Riko, the coach of their club. She nodded to the duo and then made her way towards the others to help pass drinks.

The two made their way towards the locker rooms. They changed their clothes to make it more suitable for their training. They returned back at the court. With an exact timing when they got back, the doors' open to reveal 7-8 freshmen that submitted their forms earlier this morning. There is a strange gleam in the eyes of their couch that all the members of the team to shudder.

The captain of the team, now in his third year, Hyuga Junpei, has his hands on a water bottle that he is drinking from. He has glasses. Beside him stood Koganei, Mitobe and Izuki, with which are also third years.

"So, are you the freshmen that submitted the forms this morning?" Hyuga asked after wiping some sweat from his forehead.

The male in front of all of the other freshmen smiles and nodded. The freshmen gathered around Hyuga and the other third years and they all bowed, each saying their names.

"I am Hirochi Yoshino," the male that nodded for the freshmen said.  
"I am Yamada Miro," said the taller male on the right.  
"Futari Kade."  
"Hatori Rimade."  
"Misari Ritsu."  
"Saga Masako."  
"Kiriga Azuki."  
"and I am Haitaki Misukai."

Kuroko froze. He turn his attention to last freshmen who spoke. It couldn't be. It must be a dream. All the freshmen finally raised their heads. Haitaki locked gaze with Kuroko and smiled. It isn't just a smile. It is the smile that he showed him before all those happened to him. It made him want to finish his own life just standing there while the man of his nightmares began to materialize right at this very moment. He backed a step. He must still be dreaming. He didn't just meet the man after all those years ago. Looks like the darkness has come to grab hold of him again yet he didn't want to be back there. He is now in the present and he promised himself to forget everything that happened before but alas, this man, Haitaki Misukai, muttered the words he didn't think he will ever hear again.

"I've found you."

The phantom was slowly dragged into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

_**I am in an extremely great mood that I decided to add another chapter. For the people right there that are keeping an eye on this story, I am still not sure whether or not I am going to make this more than 5 chapters. I am only adding chapters due to inspirations. To those who are reading, please review because I really need it. I want to improve my way of writing and using vocabulary with dramatically correct grammar. Please review.**_

 _ **Onwards with the story!**_

Wide-eyed and unusually still, that is what they didn't notice from Kuroko as the light-blue haired male stared at Haitaki. Apparently, Haitaki got weird looks from the senpais because of what he muttered. They didn't see Haitaki looking at Kuroko as he said that except Kuroko himself. Hyuga just shrugged the topic aside. Aida did her thing again. She blows her whistle to give their attention to her.

"Freshmen, welcome to the Seirin Basketball team," she said.  
"Yeah, welcome to this team," Hyuga also greeted while wiping the rest of his sweat with a towel.  
"If you don't know who the members are, he is Hyuga Junpei, your captain," Aida said and pointed to Hyuga, who removed his glasses to wipe his face.

The rest gave their names and the freshmen nodded. Aida looks around them to find where their duo. The freshmen gave weird looks toward her. She frowns.

"Kuroko-kun? Where are-?"  
"Ano, we are right her the whole time."

A blank face popped at their backs that almost made the group of freshmen jump. Kagami smirked at their reaction and the smaller male beside him gave him a blank stare that meant annoyed in his language. The taller male begins shaking in laughter.

"Who-?"  
"Where did he came from?"  
"I didn't notice him at all!"  
"He wasn't there a while ago, was he?" are some of the comments of the group.  
"Now, now, don't be mean with Kuroko-kun! Freshmen, meet Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. They are the light and shadow duo of our team. Also, for those of you who are thinking that I am the manager, I am not. I am the team's couch, Aida Riko," Aida said, finally dropping the bomb.

A series of 'eh?'s and 'ooh!'s rang from the court that made the passing students stop and stare before making their way wherever they are going. The voices died down and Aida shouted to take their clothes off. The court became silent as Aida studied their stats.

'Their bodies are all in good shape. They aren't slacking from their practice from their previous school,' thought she as she walks towards the next person on the line, Saga Masako.

Saga Masako is tall. He is even taller than Kagami in fact. He is quiet though and always sticks around Misari Ritsu as Kuroko noticed in the few minutes that they inside the facility. Nobody, as usual, knows that he is suspicious of this batch of freshmen mainly because of the presence of a certain individual that he glances every once in a while. Aida finally finished her task and approved to make the freshmen wear their t-shirts as well.

"Why are you so quiet, Kuroko? Are you suspicious of this batch?"

Kuroko stilled. He forgot that even the bakagami can even point out the not so obvious things that others can't. He begin to shift his attention from Kagami to Aida, from Aida to the floor, then back to Kagami again. The taller male saw how uncomfortable Kuroko is becoming and decided to drop the subject for now. He sighed and raked through his head for any topic to bring up. Coming with something, he wished it will work and speak.

"Are you free this Saturday? Midorima with Takao and Aomine with that apologizing mushroom will be at the usual court. They are asking if you could also play with Midorima and his line of 'It's not like I want to our anything,' of course."  
"Sure, Kagami-kun. It is rare for Midoirma-kun to invite friends to play basketball with them," Kuroko said, happy with the change of topic.

A smile made its way towards the surface of his face that made a certain someone frown. That someone is angry but like Kuroko's perfect blank face, he have the mask of a frown. If someone would look closely or with an observant eyes, they will see that his left eye is twitching. The couch began giving instructions on what will be happening on the future events but he didn't listen.

"That is all. Any questions?" Aida finished.

She is given a negative response. She then nodded and blow her whistle. The new batch smiled and talked to each other as they made their way out. Hyuga motioned for the others to make their ways towards their own classes. They bid each other a 'see you later' and left. A silhouette stayed outside the facility on one of the windows before leaving quickly as he saw Kuroko leave as well.

"Where is couch?" Hyuga asked as the new members entered the court.  
"She is on her way, she is even smiling with a bounce on her step," Hatori says.

Their senpais felt a chill down their spine. The couch of their team with a smile and a bounce on her step means a not pleasant surprise. The others stood there, confused about the sudden change of moods. The doors open to reveal Aida with a smile on her face. The team prepared for the worse. If it wasn't for her smile, all of them would think that she is a devil in disguise.

"I got a practice match, Ju-n-pe-i!" Aida said in a happy tone.

Now, even the new members began fearing on what is about to happen next. Kuroko and Kagami's eyes met before both feeling a chill down their spine. Turning to the door, the source of the chills is confirmed that it came from behind them. Violet jerseys and tall high schoolers are one of the details that they first noticed when all heads turned towards the door. Aida still has her smile.

"Welcome, welcome!" she says and nod her head towards the direction where the other bench is located.  
"Thanks," the female couch of the team said and the Yosen basketball team followed her towards the bench provided for them.

Recently, the gym and court of the Seirin Basketball Team has been extended the facility horizontally and vertically. It is the principal's orders as a reward and support for the team. It made the team work harder than they could since they also have added equipments. Aida gathered her team on their bench.

"So, what do you think?" Aida asked.  
"Couch, are you crazy?! You are giving too much pressure on your captain!" Hyuga complains.  
"Oho? Did you say I should call the couch of Rakuzan to have a practice match?"  
"No! I said that we are going to do our best right?" Hyuga asked.

He received a positive answer that made him pleased. He almost forgot that Kuroko is somewhere with them that he almost a heart attack when he did saw him behind him at the time that he turned. He ignored this though and moved a little bit on the right side to give space to Kuroko. Kuroko muttered thanks.

"Seirin!"  
"Fight!"

The whistle was blew. Both couch of the two teams are on the sidelines where their teams' bench is. Koganei has his whistle and he will be the one who will act as the referee for the practice match. Both teams' with their starting members are facing each other.

"Practice match between Yosen and Seirin will now commence. Bow!"

"Let's have a good match!"

Soon, both the teams' had their position and both also have their own members to fight for the first possession of the ball. Koganei threw the ball up and blow the whistle, marking the tip-off and the official start of the game.

~~END of chapter 2

 _ **Gomen, gomen! I am so sleepy already and I am having a hard time to think of what words I am suppose to use because I am not myself today. But if inspiration shook you to the core, well, this happens. So, I am deeply sorry about this chapter. The whole start of my inspiration might happen in the next chapter. Until next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hello there! I ain't supposed to be posting chapters for the weekend but for now I will make an exemption. Fine! I am posting a chapter because it is Kagami's birthday! Happy Birthday to you Kagami! I wouldn't bother the readers anymore. Just review when you want to._**

 ** _Onwards with the story!_**

The two players who are going for the tip off are Kagami for Seirin and Murasakibara for Yosen. Both jumped to see who will take the possession of the ball. Finally reaching for the ball, Kagami got it and passed the ball to Izuki who made a run for it. Although the game is just at the start, it is already heating up. Izuki passed the ball to Hyuga. Receiving the ball, he positioned himself to make a three. Momentarily, he forgot that they are up against Yosen. He only remembered when he already released the ball.

"Shoot! Get back!" Hyuga yelled.

The players quickly dashed from their spots going back to their court to defend when Murasakibara passed the ball to Himuro, their shooting guard. Kagami faced him head on. Himuro jumped and Kagami did to but it turns out to be a fake and he passed the ball to their power forward. Okamura run and tried to shoot but Saga, the appointed center of the team, is able to block him. The ball bounced that Liu tried to get it.

"Liu, don't!"

But it is too late. The ball magically, or not, was passed at the opposite direction right on Kagami's expecting hands. He dribbled and passed Himuro's defense and tried to dunk himself. Murasakibara followed him and blocked the dunk that was almost on it's way in. The freshmen and the second years on the bench are wide eyed and couldn't get themselves to stop their eyes from staring intently on the game. Both the couches on the sidelines are watching the opponents movements. Both the females thought it will be necessary to be able to formulate a plan to defeat the other even if the game is only a practice match.

The ball is finally on Izuki's hands again and he passed it to Kagami who dunks. Murasakibara got the ball and made his way back. He passed the ball to Himuro. Himuro then made a three point shot. Nobody is able to stop their play because the players from Seirin was too shocked to react from their teamwork. They regained themselves fast and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting that. Now we know what to expect. Don't let your guard down Seirin!" Hyuga shouted.

Saga got the ball and passed it to Izuki. Izuki used his eagle eye to see the whole players movements from his above point of view. He passed the ball to Kuroko. The phantom of the team tap the ball in a horizontal manner to Hyuga's hands. The pass is not noticed by the other player that made him have a time advantage. Hyuga shot the ball. Murasakibara tried to catch up and he manage to touch the ball with his fingertips. Because of this, the ball made circling motions around the basket before finally entering the hoop. As Murasakibara landed, the school's bells rang that echoed inside the whole court. Everyone is silent, each looking to one another.

"Attention, may we request for Kuroko Tetsuya to please enter the principal's office. I repeat. Attention, may we request for Kuroko Tetsuya to please enter the principal's office. Thank you," the speakers delivered the message.

"Looks like Kuro-chin is being called. I quit too, I'll wait for him," Murasakibara said and sat at the bench beside his couch.  
"Idiot! Who said you will not play?!" his couch snapped.  
"Kuroko-kun, you are excused. Be right back after the talk all right?" Aida said.

Kuroko nodded. He bumped his fist with Hatori Rimade first before going out. The game continued while he wasn't there. He entered the main building of his school. He made a right, left, straight and finally a left turn before walking straight ahead. He is only a few blocks from the principal's office when he noticed that someone is following. He quickly turned around to see who it is to see no one. He turned around completely and walks going to the path that he passed by. He looks to the left and the right before making his mind that he will investigate it later. He continued his journey to the principal's office when he felt something had made impact to his head that made him unconscious instantly.

2525252525

"Where is Kuroko-kun? He didn't come back!" Aida exclaimed as they are cleaning the mess after the practice match.  
"Maybe there is an emergency. In the game a while ago, did you collect the data that you needed?" Hyuga asked.  
"Yep! Although we lost in the end, it was a close match even with out Kuroko-kun! I am so happy that I will treat you all to dinner tonight!"

The rest of the team cheers when they heard what will commence. The second years were worried about Kuroko but then give in and cheered too. They entered Maji Burgers and each made their orders. Aida said that she will be back. Hyuga said that he will follow her after a minute since she will not be able to carry all their foods alone. The first years are happy chatting alone. Furihata, one of Kuroko's close friends, stared worriedly at his cell phone. He hoped Kuroko only had an emergency and not that something bad has happened to him. He tried to cheer up from the happy turn of events for them yet what is the sick feeling that he is experiencing that made him feel that something bad is about to happen? He smiled to the two other second year beside him.

"I will be going to the washroom for a bit," he said.

He smiled when the two nodded. He goes to the washroom to wash his face. He got his from his bag, that he forgot he brought along to dry his face. He got his cell phone and dialed Kuroko's number but it went straight to the voice mail. His worrying got stronger. The feeling that his gut in telling him is something he couldn't ignore any longer. He tried and tried to dial his close friend's number but unfortunately, just like the first call, it was unanswered. He is panicking and he knew it. He didn't know what to do or anything to stop the feeling. His body leaned to the wall from the back and he slowly slid down until he sits on the floor. He is panicking and he couldn't breathe. He tried to calm himself but can't. Tears run down his cheeks as his vision blurred from the lack of oxygen.

His cell phone vibrated that snapped him out of his state of almost hyperventilating. He breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the text was from Kuroko. At least he could breathe without the sick feeling coming back ever. He opened the text and saw how Kuroko is apologizing about not answering the call and all. He is relieved that Kuroko is not in danger. There are a lot of spaces though that made Furihata suspicious. When he is in the other half of the message though, he covered his mouth to stifle his gasp. He run as fast as he could to the others. They had to know what happened.

2525252525

"Eh? Where is Furihata-kun?"  
"He just went to the washroom, couch," Kagami said and started munching his burgers.  
"I see."

The Seirin team is happily chatting with the senpais narrating their experience after defeating the Generation of Miracles. The freshmen has their eyes sparkling with adoration and respect for their senapis. Unknowing to them, a silhouette is outside, watching them from outside. He looked at his companion and smirked.

"See there? They are happy that you aren't there. You are not needed after all," said he.  
"No! They are my friends! They wouldn't think of me as useless..." the other male's voice trailed off, unsure anymore.  
"How can you be sure that they wouldn't think of you as useless someday? Don't you see it? We are one and the same. You need me and I need you. Together we are unstoppable, we are before, aren't we?"  
"No! I won't accept it! All I need is proof. After that, I will gladly go with you. Just give me another chance," the smaller male said.  
"All right, five days. I will get back at you for five days. By that time, you'll know where to go," the male said and the silhouette disappeared followed by the other after a while.

Furihata dashed towards where his senpais are. He looked panicked but he couldn't care less. He need to tell the others of their situation. They neede to know all of it. His batch of students from their table seemed to notice him running that they looked at him. They looked confuse from who he looked. The senapis finally notice him and the freshmen, all have their confused looks focused on him. Furihata sat down beside Kagami who frowned.

"What happened to you?" Kagami asked.  
"Kuroko- kun, he-is-he-"  
"Calm down, Furihata-kun. Breathe in and breathe out. Now, tell me, what happened," their couch demanded.

Furihata breathe deeply before dropping the bomb.

"Kuroko-kun's records from his birth are erased even from the school's records. I even tried to confirm it a while ago and yes, there is nothing. Anything of some sort, none! It was as if he didn't exist at all!"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Made it! Sorry for the late daily update of the story. I have to sleep now, my mind is going blank by now cause it's over 2:00 in the morning here. So, enjoy and I will sleep. See you at the next chapter (pray it won't be the last chapter hehe).**_

 _ **Onwards with the Story!**_

The whole merry making from the happy aura that they are omitting instantly change that of an angry, confused and irritated atmosphere that now envelopes them. The other customers, who didn't like the atmosphere and tension, immediately hurry their eating and left or they will take out their orders. Furihata is the center of the attention now, or at least for the whole team. He gulps when he sees Aida creepily smiling at him.

"Furihata-kun, what are you saying? Are you trying to do something? You two are close friends and now what are you doing?!" Aida shouted.

The manager of the establishment got outside his office to see the commotion. When he looked at the direction of the trouble, he is met by glares that he backed away and returned to his office. Then, all the glares are directed now to Furihata.

"Couch, listen to me! Why don't you check it?" He said.

The others do not like to believe it. Kagami and Furihata are the two who are hit by sudden, empty, cold air. It feels like someone important is fading away from their reach. Both know that it could be Kuroko. Without knowing, both stand up and are already sprinting outside, running to a certain direction.

"Furihata-kun! Kagami! Get back here!" Aida shouted as she, too, tried to run after them.

She stopped halfway trying to calm her breathing to see that the two are already far away. The other members of the basketball team are already outside the fast food chain when their couch, Aida, turns to see them.

"It's okay, couch. We will talk to them later. Right now, maybe they are just going to Kuroko's house. They are the only two who does anyway," Hyuga said. Aida nodded and smiled. She leaned some of her weight to Hyuga's own. Her eyes, now showed fierce determination. She looks at the other members of the team.

"Guys, we are going to Kuroko's house tomorrow after the training. It's okay if the others don't want to tag along. For now, let's have our dinner," Aida said.

They all entered the establishment again. Each and every one entered. Hyuga patted Aida's shoulder before entering himself. Aida reluctantly entered but not without a last glance from the distance.

2525252525

"Kagami, are you sure you where his house is? It is in the opposite direction!" Furihata said, pointing to the right that they didn't take.  
"I don't really know, but I remember he said that I will take a left."

"Bakagami! We will take the right now, okay? Right!" Furihata almost shouted.

He dragged the taller male with him and runs to take the right. Kagami, who is too shocked from the fact that Furihata had the strength to pull him, followed him without noticing. Furihata let go of Kagami when he is sure that the other male is following him. He remains oblivious to the fact that he had just dragged a male heavier than he is. Finally, after a while of almost unbearable silence, they arrived to a huge mansion. It looks grand but the fact that it didn't have any lights from the inside and the outside made it look like a haunted mansion in real life, well, at least in Kagami's point of view. Furihata tried the doorbell, but it is not working.

"Hatame-san? Kouri-san? Where is Kuroko-kun?" Furihara shouted but nobody answered.

A silhouette stood at a distance watching them. His observant eyes observing them. His emotionless face doesn't give off any sort of emotion. His facade is complete. Nobody could read him anymore. A sad smile creeps into the surface of his face but it disappeared instantly. He walks away, disappearing into the distance.

2525252525

'Kagami-kun.'

"Kagami wakes up. He looks at his left and his right. He tried to pinch his checks to know if he is still asleep. He hissed from the pinch that confirms that he is awake. There are a lot of things that happened yesterday that he didn't know if it is true. In his dream, or is it a dream? He heard Kuroko muttering his name. He could be wrong right? He immediately stands up from his sitting position and made his bed, before going down the stairs to prepare his breakfast. He didn't prepare anything fancy and hurriedly eat. When he is done, he goes back upstairs to wear his uniform. Afterwards, he goes out of his apartment, locks the door,  
locks the gate and sprints going to the direction of the school.

2525252525

"Where in the world is Kagami and Furihata?!" Aida shouted at the morning practice.

The Seirin Basketball Team are at their court doing laps while the two individual are missing, just like Kuroko. They made a visit early this morning at the school's registrar and found out that Furihata is telling the truth. They decided to apologize to him but know Aida is at the brink of snapping because the two are late. Hyuga wiped the sweat from his forehead after finishing the last of his laps.

"Calm down, couch. I am sure they have their reasons," Koganei said, patting Aida's right shoulder.  
"Mitobe nodded beside Koganei. Aida sighs and calms herself.

She looks at the doors, expecting someone to enter. She felt like someone's presence is near them but she couldn't wrap a finger on who it is or what exactly it is. She turns to the left and right, trying to figure out who but she didn't remember. It was as if something is blocking a certain part of her memory. She took a deep breathe to calm her head this time. She is thinking to much. She turns to the first years who just finished their laps in a synchronized manner.

"Okay, while we are waiting for the two, we will go to the pool!" Shouted Aida.

The statement is followed by groans but they all followed. When they go there, a sight that will forever haunt their minds is seen in front of them. The doors are swinging fast in a opening and closing manner. Afterwards, Kiyoshi Teppei, their center who is about to arrive today so it would seem, entered. He is all smiles since he's surgery and rehabilitation is a complete success. He wanted his return to be a surprise. Although, looks like he isn't prepared for the silence that enveloped the whole team when he did entered.

"Hey guys. What are you-" he paused to himself when he saw what the others are looking into with horror.

So, that was why they are silent. They are not speaking and his smile quickly disappeared and his face is like a copy of the others. The emotion that are clearly shown on their faces are horror, pure disbelief and sadness. They couldn't believe at what they saw. For once, the noisy, happy team of Seirin fell into complete silence, no one knows what to say. They look like idiots who are just staring and normally they will just laugh it all off but no, this time not. Their eyes glistened with unshed tears that are for that person they know he is. The pool is color red with blood and a male body with light blue hair and an almost petite structure of the body is floating on the surface, unmoving, as if dead for a long time.


	6. Author's Note

_**Okay guys, I am sorry. This is not an update but rather, an author's note. I am quite busy last week and this week. I had actually called this two weeks the 'two consecutive hell weeks'. I am so busy that I am in a hurry typing this out. So, all I wanted to tell you guys is that this story will be in a hiatus. I am not yet sure until when but rest assured that I wouldn't leave this story until it is done. Well, there are only a few people who had read my first fanfic, 'Secrets will be revealed'. I am sorry for bringing it up again and again but all I wanted to tell you guys is that I am planing to delete the fanfic. Yeah, unfortunately. That story has one of my biggest plot planned ever. Well, of course, before I had a writer's block and forgot the story's revolution hehe *laughs awkwardly*. So, the whole point is: Are you all happy that the fanfic is being deleted? If not, then please pm me. I wanted to know what do you all think about that story. I don't know, I might remember the plot beofre it's too late. Key word: MIGHT.**_

 _ **That's all I wanna say. Sorry for wasting your time in reading this not so important author's note. I am really sorry for using this as a space for my rant. This story is on hiatus and I will get back to this when I already have the time. All of my stories are also on hiatus in case you are all wondering if ever. So, don't forget to say what you want to say about my first fanfic 'Secrets will always be revealed' before I really delete it.**_ _ **Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_ _ **[Thank you very much!]**_

 _ **...,,,***(~Seikina~)***,,,...**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Yey! Part two of the double update. Thanks for reading this story (for those who are reading). For the part one the double update, please refer to the Magic fanfic. Wow! It's been long while since I have added a chapter in this story. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Onwards with the story! :)**_

"Kagami!"

Kagami turns to see Furihata running. The brunette is in a bad condition. His uniform and hair are in a complete mess. His hair is going upwards in almost all directions while his uniform looks as if it was not ironed. The uniform lost two of its upper buttons and there are also splashes of mud at the left side of his. Overall look of Furihata right now is not presentable for school at all. Kagami raised an eyebrow at him when the brunette finally stopped in front of him, panting.

"What happened to you, Furihata?"

Furihata looks around them, fearfully, "I can't tell you here. They might know, they might know that I knew!"

Kagami gestured the male to calm down, "Okay, okay. Tell me when we arrive at my apartment."

Furihata nodded. They both run to the apartment of Kagami. They forgot about the school with such urgency and adrenaline rush that runs inside their veins. After a few minutes, Kagami looks for the right key and finally, they are inside the living room. Furihata makes sure that every entry that Kagami's apartment has are locked and when a forced entry is made, they will hear or notice it. Furihata sighs in relief, before settling down on the sofa near Kagami. The red and black haired male turns to him for an explanation.

"It is about Kuroko-kun," he began, "and all the other things related to him."

Kagami raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"Kuroko-kun is our teammate. He is heartbroken when his teammates from his middle school don't trust him anymore. He told us that because he trusts us, his new teammates. I never thought why he never really told us why or how he began using his emotionless or expressionless face. We just knew he did."

Kagami thought of this, "Well, we know that Kuroko has been like that since we met him. He smiles every once in a while and he is happy with us. We helped him in making his teammates see defeat to lessen the height of each of their egos. But yeah, now that I think of it too, he never really told us why, maybe because…it is needed for his whole misdirection? But why will he keep it on when he is off court? I see your point."

A knock is heard to the whole house. Kagami and Furihata snapped their attention to the door. Furihata immediately shook his head when he noticed that Kagami is about to stand. He raised an eyebrow to the brown haired male but didn't dare question why. The knocking finally stopped and a look from Kagami meant that he is asking for another explanation from him.

"The thing is he is a shadow, like all the time he always tells us. But we never really thought that the statement he always tells us is something that we never took notice just like his presence sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you that Kuroko-kun's records from the school just disappeared? No trace or anything what-so-ever was left? Also, the presence that you felt leaving you but you can't grasp what or who it is? You only knew it is leaving before finally deciding that you have to follow it to know who it is?"

Silence embraced them. Kagami is thinking as fast as his mind can. He knows what Furihata is talking about because he only said that to him yesterday after Kuroko disappeared. They thought that he is only in an emergency but after the text message that Furihata received, he and Furihata knows that he disappeared. Another knock on the door almost made them jump. They knew better than to open it so they left it. They also made themselves as quiet as they can to avoid getting caught that they are there. When the knocking is stopped, they locked gazes once again.

"So what? What is the whole point in knowing about that? There is no need to know when he doesn't want to tell us. We can ask him but we can't right now. So, why do we need to know why?" Kagami asks.

Furihata sighs, "It's hard for me, you know? I am not sure if muttering just that word will guarantee our safety from this whold thing, okay? The question is if you are willing to know it."

Silence envelopes them. Nobody dared to make a sound. Kagami is about to say his answer when Furihata puts a finger in front of his lips, gesturing a 'shh'. Kagami nods his head and Furihata and he stand up, going near the door. They pressed their ears at the door and heard a conversation outside. They almost wince when they heard two knocks with their ears on the door. They shut other noises around them to properly hear.

"Are you sure that the brunette is here? We can't afford to just barge in. Plus, the neighbor said that a dual red and black haired male is the only occupant of this." Said a male.

"Not really. The info I have is only from the bystanders. The male must be inside his school now. We can't just go in. After all, it has daylight and that will be too weird," replied another male, no doubt the companion of the first male.

"That's right, idiots! For once you used your heads. Let's go now. We'll get back when the owner arrives by the afternoon," a female's voice is heard before steps getting further away is heard.

Kagami and Furihata released the air from their lungs that they didn't notice they are holding. Tht return to the sofa and both sat there, bodies and the way they sit can be observed as them being on guard. Furihata released a shaky breath before calming down and looking at Kagami. Kagami also looks at his classmate, eyes asking for more explanation even if he might not be able to understand it.

"They are what I was talking about. They are the people looking for me since I know who they are," Furihata explained, almost trembling.

"Where did you see them?"

"They are near our house. I happen to pass by and heard their conversation. They saw me and I made a dash away from them. They have weapons and I am lucky to see you there and lost their sight of me," Furihata said, shaking as he remembered what happened.

"Why did you pry onto something dangerous, Furihata! What if I didn't see you or you didn't catch me? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

At Kagami's outburst, Furihata frowns, "I know that!" Yelled Furihata at him silently, "I was really worried about Kuroko-kun because he is a very close friend. When I heard them speak Kuroko-kun's name, I listened. I never thought that I can almost get myself killed by that instance!"

"You could have called me," Kagami yelled back just as silently, "By then I could have helped you and they wouldn't even notice you!"

"And what? Miss the opportunity? No way! I want- no - I need to know where Kuroko-kun is and in that process, I learned that there are things that shouldn't have revealed."

Kagami stares at him in determination, "And what is it?"

Furihata made an eye contact with equal determination burning in his brown orbs, "Kuroko-kun is a shadow, living in the world's darkness corners. He is incomplete but when he becomes a complete shadow, his facade will be complete and his presence will no longer be felt."


End file.
